Dog shelter
by hmfkfgg
Summary: It's Kiba's birthday and Kiba imagines everything to go well except the fact he's working at the animal shelter all day. But will this girl with the cutest dog like orbs cheer him up? Happy Bday Kiba- kun! KibaXOC


**Title: Her orbs are like puppy dog eyes**

**Summary: It's Kiba's birthday and Kiba imagines everything to go well except the fact he's working at the animal shelter all day. But will this  
girl with the cutest dog like orbs cheer him up? Happy Bday Kiba- kun!**

**Author: Kiba say the disclaimer!**

**Kiba: But it's my birthday-**

**Author: SAY IT!**

**Kiba: ...Emika does not own the Naruto characters (Thank god) but the OC is hers.**

**Author and Kiba: Let's start the story!**

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V

"Aah, you evil bloody hound dog!" I shouted while holding my now bitten hand while Trix just stared at me, probably laughing on the inside.

I ran over to the sink kind of pissed off that I had to work at the animal shelter on my birthday. I never have any days or even ASK to have one day for me time. But sister just ignored me and obviously forgetting it was my bday sense she didn't get me a present.

I rinsed my hands off with hot water to cool the bite that deranged pit bull gave me until someone walked in. "I'll be there in a second" I said then grabbed a towel and dried my hands and gray long sleeve shirt I had on.

Next, I turned around to meet huge brown orbs. There like puppy dog eyes and her hair was wavy and red to her chest and she was wearing a t-shirt that said "Horn dog" with a puppy that had horns on top of his head. The girl's body was...really curvy...and her black skinny jeans fitted her well.

"Is there something wrong?" I heard a voice then I find out it was hers.

"Um, no, just spaced out" I lied then went to the counter as she followed.

"Ok then" She said then gave me a smile.

I blushed furiously trying to hide it then asked," What do you need Ms..."

"Just call me Sayoko," She said while leaning over the counter," And I'm here to check out you're dogs"

"Ok, we have three that are available," I said then look at her shirt that showed how big her chest was," Nice shirt"

"Thanks, I bought it yesterday" She said then went to go look at the animals.

I watched her as she made wooing sounds with the birds and petted the bunnies; she rubbed cat's ears and said hello to the puppies. She must love animals really much. Then when she goes down she stares at Trix who stares back right at her. Nervous overcomes me because I'm afraid if he doesn't like me, then he won't like her either.

Next, something shocks me and it's unbelievable. Sayoko puts her hand through the bar and rubs Trix behind his ears and grins. I come over there still in surprise and bend down with her.

"How did you do that!" I ask her while she touches his nose with hers.

"It's easy," She looks at me confused then rubs Trix's head," Haven't you done this before?"

"No because he's always trying to bite me!" I say then look at Trix.

"Oh, well it's really easy," She says again and then Trix licks her hand," All you have to do is show him love"

I always thought of that but why does it sound so clearer when she says it? Maybe, just maybe I was just giving him food trying to keep him alive physical, but never cared for him mentally like I do for Akamaru. And I LOVE my Akamaru.

"Do you want him?" I say to her then she turns to me with those puppy dog size orbs.

"Totally, he's so adorable," Sayoko says excited and turns to Trix," Guess what! You're going home with me uhh..."

"His name is Trix; he's been here for about three years?" I say kind of confuse, it seems like he's been here forever.

"Oh, that sad well he's going to have a home now!" She says then looks at me.

"What is it?" I say feeling my cheeks get red.

"You look like a dog," She says then starts pulling my hair gently," You would be a hot looking hanyou!"

My cheeks are officially burning right now because one she said I would be a hot hanyou and two...cough...her breast are right in my face.

"Um, Sayoko," I speak out then she stops and looks down at me," Your um...blocking my face"

She puzzles for a minute then realizes what I mean then backs away quickly while blushing," I'm so sorry! It's just that your cute and you're hair is so scraggly!"

I chuckle at how she's giving me all these comments," It's ok, your eyes are pretty"

She stops talking to look at me then smiles and looks down blushing.

"Thanks..."

* * *

I clean up everything about five minutes before I close the shelter and get my back pack and everything. Today was my birthday, and it seemed like shit today but...it was cool.

I turn off the lights and go outside then lock the door glancing at the close sign on the window. When I turn around I see Trix staring up at me with his big brown eyes. I bend down at his eye level then stare at him for a long time then the second surprise is here, he licks my face.

"Blah," I say wiping my face but then I remember what Sayoko said then smile and rub his head," Where did you come from Trix?"

"We're here to walk you home" I hear Sayoko's voice then I look up to meet familiar puppy dog like orbs.

"Why?" I say then stood up to meet Sayoko who was about two inches shorter then me?

"Because I kept thinking about this guy who works at an animal shelter," She says looking innocently while looking around and I chuckle," He loves animal and he seems like a dog boy"

"Oh, who's this 'dog boy' then, hm Sayoko?" I say stepping closer to you while she blushes a little.

"He's standing right in front of me looking like a cute puppy as ever" She says smirking while she gets closer to my face.

"And I have a sweet dog who has the cutest eyes ever" I whisper then plant a kisser right on her lips. I feel great all the way through the kiss which makes my stomach do flips and I crack a smile of joy that stops the both of us.

"That was the greatest birthday present ever" I whisper then she looks surprised.

"It's your birthday today?" She says then she holds my hand and we start walking with Trix.

"Yes, and I got two of the most precious presents ever" I say looking into her eyes.

"And what is that dog boy?" She says while smiling.

"That kiss and you" I say then let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hm, nice," She says then nuzzles into my neck," Do you have any pets Kiba?"

"Yes, Akamaru, he is the second thing I love the most" I say and breathe in her.

She looks up at me with a tint of hurt in her eyes," What's the first thing you love?"

I peck her lips and grin," You"

She giggles in relief and we walk straight to my house. Best birthday ever.

* * *

**Author: Well that's the short story! Happy birthday Kiba-kun!**

**Kiba: It's my birthday, it's my birthday, and it's my birthday *Does a little dance with Akamaru***


End file.
